


World is Mine

by Xolixia



Series: World is Mine [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Death, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xolixia/pseuds/Xolixia
Summary: Jacksepticeye opens up YouTube and sees a video published by a scared fan, saying how they saw Antisepticeye in one of Jack's videos for a brief moment before the power went out. They explained how he absolutely was not supposed to be in that video. Another terrified fan posts a glitchy video, with an eerily familiar maniacal laugh in the background, describing a similar situation. Then, a video shows up on Jack's desktop titled: "su҉҉̸̕҉f͢f̴̨̢͜͠e͏r͏̨͏͟". This video changed everything, to the point where Jack stopped making videos. What the fuck is going on?





	1. Prologue

Sean McLoughlin, better known as Jacksepticeye, groans as his alarm goes off on his phone. He reaches for it, nearly dropping it, and squints at the screen as he turns off the alarm. "Seven in the fuckin' mornin'. Love it." He mutters to himself groggily. Sean is by no means a morning person, but his new workout schedule is working out great for him. He sits up slowly, trying not to wake Signe, his girlfriend, and gets up.

"I need coffee. Them dirty beans..." Sean said as he got dressed. Screw showering. He'd do it later. The only thing on his mind right now was coffee.

As his coffee brewed, Sean grabbed his trusty notebook and looked at the list of games he needed to play. He then distracted himself by getting on Tumblr and going through the #jacksepticeye tag, commenting and reblogging artwork. He chuckled at some of the artwork, and his mouth fell open in surprise at others due to the extreme detail and colors. He found himself gushing at a neon green drawing of himself, promptly following the artist.

Sean stood and grabbed his coffee, heading to his work station to get started on making videos. He powered up his computer, eager to play some games. He set up his recording equipment and lights, warmed up, and then groaned in disgust. He forgot about his workout. "Fuck it. I'll do it later." He was way too excited to record, and already set up.

Just then, his phone vibrated. Sean ignored it as he started to set up the recording on the computer and make sure things were working, but it vibrated again. He sighed and checked it. What at first was an annoyance turned quickly into curiosity. It was several Tumblr notifications. He only gets notifications from those he wants notifications from, so it must be something very important.

Sean opened the app and saw that he was tagged in a specific video on YouTube. He tapped on one notification and read what the tagger, Fritzer, said about the video:

"This person's in trouble. Jack, she's reaching out to you and...you better just watch it. It's hard for me, and a lot of other people, to describe. Basically, we're fucking scared, and you need to be careful. Just...watch."

Sean's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. He looked at the video thumbnail and gasped. "Whaaaat the fuck? This person's crying." The title of the video was "I think I saw Anti". Sean tried to remain nonjudgmental. Are they fucking with him? Anti's not real. It's just a fictional, evil alter ego. Sean went to the video anyway. What if this person seriously needs help? What if they're using Anti as a cover because they saw a robber... or something. Helping is part of his nature. He'd try his best. He loves his fans, after all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean views a fan video describing what they think is an elaborate attack, and he's afraid for them, and everyone else's safety.

Justifying what the video could mean made Sean feel a little better. Real world issues he could probably help with that maybe this girl in the video couldn’t talk about properly because whoever wants to harm her might be close. Real, he could deal with. And why would a fan make a video about something that wasn’t real?

After Sean clicked on the video, it took a second to load. He noticed her YouTube name: eemeez35. When it DID load, it showed a girl, maybe in her early twenties, standing with her back to a computer. She had short brown hair that was a little messy, and she looked nervous. Her eyes were wide. It looked like she was recording with her phone, and was breathing hard. Then, after a sigh, she spoke in a quiet voice.

“Something happened.” She said. She sounded American. “I was watching one of Jack’s older videos when the video glitches and I see ANTI'S FACE. He had this creepy smile and was laughing maniacally. But like, a soft maniacal laugh? If that makes sense? I was so freaked out but I was literally frozen in shock, like, I couldn’t DO anything.” She then pointed behind her at her computer. “Then the fucking thing switches off. It won’t turn on anymore. I’ve been on Twitter and Tumblr on my phone, just asking if Anti’s supposed to show up in that video-… it was a Human Fall Flat one, and I don’t remember an Anti appearance during that time.” The girl sighed again and sat down on a chair near her computer. “Literally everyone that replied to me said he absolutely was not supposed to be there, and now I’m thinking I’m being hacked or something. But it’d have to be like, a SERIOUS hack. My power’s out and my family is freaking out. I’m fucking scared. My phone’s battery life is pretty good but I’m hoping I can get this sorted soon. Jack…if you’re watching, maybe you can help me? I don’t know how, but, maybe boost the video and maybe someone will see it and know how to help me. If it is a hacker, they obviously know what I like and they’re trying to scare me. Maybe a Jacksepticeye hater? That’s…so fucking creepy.”

Sean was now on the edge of his seat with his hands covering his mouth. Sean’s justification earlier was right, but now he fears for this girl’s safety. “I’ve called the cops,”

“Thank fuck,” Sean muttered to himself before the girl carried on,

“and I hope they can help. Maybe their cyber crime team or something.” She chuckled dryly to herself. “Imagine the headline, ‘Crazy Stalker Using Famous Youtuber Jacksepticeye’s Alter Ego to Scare Her’, or something click-baity like that.” Sean chuckled slightly. At least she has a sense of humor about it. Sean briefly thought about how he uses humor whenever he’s struggling with something.

“Anyway,” the girl continued, breaking Sean out of his thoughts, “get this to Jack so he can boost the video, and maybe the more people who know about it, the faster this fuck face will get caught. I’m still scared and hope the power will come back. We have like, canned stuff? And bread. So we’ll be ok for a bit without power. But I’d like to NOT have to throw out my entire fridge thanks. Alright, bye, and thanks.” The video ended with the girl waving with a nervous smile and tapping her phone to end the recording.

Sean was left speechless. In all his years on YouTube, he’s never experienced something like this before. “Maybe I missed something,” Sean muttered to himself, and he hit the replay button. This time, as the video played, Sean took note of things behind eemeez. He saw a bed he didn’t notice before, as well as the very poor lighting. Naturally, because the power was out. He noticed a lantern sitting on the girl’s desk emitting a bright, white light. When eemeez sighed for the second time and sat on the chair at her computer, something glitched in the video. Just for a moment, but Sean immediately paused the video and went back, frame by frame using the period and comma keys on the keyboard, to see what exactly happened. Period was forward, comma was backward, so he pressed the comma button about five times before he found what he saw.

It was a distorted humanoid face. Sean, his heart pounding, raised the brightness on his computer to see if he could see it better that way. He immediately regretted it and silently cursed. The brightness revealed Sean’s alter ego, Antisepticeye. He was smiling, his eyes completely black, and the glitch itself was a slight green.

“Are people trying to freak me out or something?” Sean whispered to himself. Then again, he definitely didn’t notice the glitch until now. “This doesn’t make any sense. What the hell is happening?” The girl eemeez didn’t look like she was lying. It looked genuine. Sean stood and walked away from his computer and paced back and forth in his work space a little. He tried to think rationally about it, but couldn’t come up with any reasonable answer. He sat down again and looked at his computer, and to his horror, the glitch was gone. Then, he heard a knock on the door.

Sean jumped out of his seat and yelled, “FUCK!” He let out an exasperated sigh.

The door opened, and Signe peeked her head in.

“Are you ok?” She asked.

“I…I’m not sure.” Sean didn’t want to lie, but also didn’t want to tell her what he just witnessed. She’d think he was insane. As understandable as Signe was, he doubted that she would believe him about this. About Anti.

“You seem pretty on edge.” Signe said, opening the door all the way.

“Yeah, just…YouTube frustrations.” Sean stood and sighed, and pulled her in for a hug. She chuckled a bit and hugged him back.

“Sorry you’re frustrated. I made food though, so, maybe that’ll help.” She said.

Sean pulled back and nodded with a cheesy smile. He planted a kiss on Signe’s lips and said, “Thank you.” Signe blushed, and made her way to the kitchen. Sean followed, completely forgetting about Anti. The only thing on his mind was food and Signe. His thoughts eventually wandered to Signe, and as they were both getting food, he looked at her, sporting pink sweatpants and a big grey T-shirt that said “Coffee, please”, he thought she looked very sexy. She also had her hair in a very cute messy bun. How can she look so damn beautiful in comfy clothes, Sean thought to himself.

They both sat down and, as they ate, Sean complimented how good the food was.

“Thank you! I’m glad I made eggs benedict because if anything’s gonna cheer you up, it’s gonna be eggs benedict.” Signe said.

Sean laughed and nodded as he finished a mouthful of eggs benedict and shoveled more of it in his mouth. Sean completely forgot about eemeez35 and Anti. His mind was on food and Signe now.

However, his eye began to itch.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worst after Sean uploads a video addressing the fan video, believing something is terribly, terribly wrong with him.

Sean rubbed his itchy eye with one hand as he took another bite of eggs benedict. Once he felt as though it was no longer itchy, he put his hand down and finished his food.

“Aw man, I’m stuffed.” Sean said happily.

Signe laughed and replied, “That’s too bad, cause there’s more where that came from.” She pointed at a large skillet. It had a paper towel over it and, what Sean assumed, was more eggs benedict.

Sean groaned and rubbed his stomach, really wanting some more, but knowing he’d hate himself later. “I think I’ll have it for lunch. I need to get my workout in anyway and don’t wanna overeat.”

Signe smiled back at him and nodded. “Understandable. Kick some ass, babe.” She said, and she stood and walked over to the sink.

“Thanks Wiish.” Sean said with another cheesy smile. He stood and stretched, and then walked over behind Signe and put his arms around her. “Food was great, and I fuckin’ love you.” He said.

Signe laughed. “You’re awfully lovey dovey today Sean. Not that I mind, but, it’s unusual. Like, a good unusual. Um…am I making sense?”

“Mm.” Sean spun her around. “Yeah you make sense, but I also think you’re turning into a puddle ‘cause of my affection.”

“I think,” Signe replied, reaching behind her to carefully put her plate down, “you’re absolutely right.” Sean smiled and kissed her affectionately, cupping her face in his hands.

When he eventually, and reluctantly, pulled back, he whispered, “Gotta record now, and when I’m all done, wanna watch some Netflix?” Signe nodded with the cutest smile Sean has ever seen. “God yer fuckin’ adorable.” Signe laughed.

“Alright McLoughlin,” Signe said, still smiling and now severely blushing, “go record before you get even more distracted.”

Sean smirked and gave her some space. “It’s your fault. Yer just so goddamn enticing without even trying.” Signe stuck out her tongue and turned away to hide her red face, and Sean forced himself to go back to his recording room. His fans await, after all.

When he walked in, he felt an overwhelming sense of dread. Suddenly, the memory of eemeez35 and her video came flooding back into his memory. He wanted to be in the presence of Signe again, to just forget about whatever fuckery this was. He sat at his computer chair, not looking at the computer. However, he forced himself to look. He saw the paused video and the still-frame of eemeez. He couldn’t just ignore a fan’s cry for help. Legitimate or not, it was still a cry for help, and ignoring it would make him feel worse in the end.

He wondered if he should address it in his second video, and as he was checking his recording equipment, he already made up his mind. Of COURSE he’d fockin’ address it, but he'd address it now, in the first video. Who knows how many people are scared because of this. Hearing some words of comfort from THE Jacksepticeye will calm them down.

“I hope.” He muttered out loud, feeling very uncertain.

He pulled up a game called Worms, a game he played with friends in his earlier days on YouTube, and he hoped playing some of it by himself on the channel would not only perk him up, but perk up his fans as well.

“Ok…Alright. That looks good…” Sean mumbled as he set up and made sure things were recording properly. Just then, he thought of his workout again, but quickly pushed it toward the back of his mind, reassuring himself he’d do it eventually.

Sean took a deep breath and smiled. He figured he’d talk about the Anti stuff at the end of the video.

“PMA….PMA…you got this.” He took a deep breath in, then exhaled slowly.

Then, he cleared his throat.

“3, 2, 1!” Clap!

“WHAPUSH! Top o’ the mornin’ t’ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome BACK to WORMS!”

***

After reexplaining and playing the game for about twenty minutes, Sean figured it was time to address the Anti issue.

“Well that was a fockin’ FANTASTIC time even though I played this by myself, BUT! We gotta get serious for a sec.”

Sean began by talking about how he got a notification on Tumblr about a video he absolutely needed to watch. He explained how he watched the video and was absolutely mortified.

“I mean…it was fockin’ terrifying. Eemeez35, I believe is her YouTube name, experienced something no one should ever experience. She think’s someone’s hacking her computer, and unfortunately it happens to some people but honestly, NO ONE should have to go through that. And FUCK those who hack, seriously. Anyway…the link to the video is down below and if you experience what she’s experiencing, immediately call the police. It’s THAT serious. And make sure you have food that doesn’t have to be microwaved or cooked, like eggs or fish. If you have pizza, for example, you can eat that cold if you have a power outage. I REALLY hope it doesn’t happen to anyone else but I feel like I should at least talk about it and what to do if it does happen.”

Sean then gave some other pointers regarding hacking, and as soon as he was done with that, he paused. He didn’t feel like he was doing a good job in keeping a calm demeanor. Then, his own experience with Anti’s glitch during eemeez’s video came to mind. He thought about talking about it, then decided against it. He didn’t want to scare people further. He took a deep breath and tried being calm again, and making a mental note to let Robin, also known as pixlpit on YouTube, know to edit out the long pause.

“The most important thing to take from this is to be guarded in the first place. Just make sure your antivirus is on and up to date. I’m sorry to have to end on a serious note but I HAD to tell you guys, and let eemeez know that I DID see her video. Take care out there, you guys. I love you all and care about you. And ALSO, THANK you guys for watching this video, if you LIKED it, PUNCH that like button IN the face, like a BOSS! And, high fives all around. Whapush! Whapush! But thank you guys and I will SEE ALL YOU DUDES…IN THE NEXT VIDEO!”

After a short pause, he let his arms drop, and he sighed. He looked straight into the camera and made a cheesy smile, and made a heart with his hands. “I love you guys.” Then, he laughed to himself and hit the button to end the recording.

Sean stood up and immediately felt dizzy. “Whoa…” His eye also began to itch again, and he steadied himself against the wall, rubbing his eye. It then began to twitch.

“The fuck?”

When he felt less dizzy, he went to the bathroom covering his eye, his right eye specifically, and turned on the water in the sink. He washed his face with cold water and grabbed a towel, being gentle around his right eye. As he dabbed it dry, he felt it itch less and the twitching mostly stopped. He put the towel back, wondering what the hell just happened, and looked in the mirror. What he saw made his eyes widen and freeze in fright.

It was…his reflection, but not really. Because his reflection didn’t widen its eyes or look frightened at all. The reflection was still, and glitched every few seconds. It looked straight at Sean with a wide smirk. It was wearing small, black tunnel earrings, and Sean’s heart skipped a beat.

Then, it spoke.

“H̡ell̡͘o͢,̷̕ ͢͜S̷e̡a̴n̷.̸”  
̛  
Sean began shaking and slowly backed away. His reflection didn’t move. “What in the actual fuck.”

This was not normal. What’s going on? Is he hallucinating?

“Don’t you r͘͟e̡͝ç͘͠o̷g͘͝ņ҉i͢͢z̵e ͡m҉̧e?̕͟”

Sean began hyperventilating and hit the bathroom wall with a loud thud.

“W-what is this?”

The reflection became frustrated and hit the bathroom mirror, and Sean jumped. However, the mirror itself didn't break. There was just the sound of static and glitches upon impact.

“Oh,͝ ̴͡C̡O̧M͜E̕̕͢ ͟͡O̴N!͡ ̕Don’t pretend you ͏̧͞d̨̧͡o̡͢͟n̶'ţ̷ k̵n̢͜o̕w w͠ho̵͡'͞s ̨standing in f̵̡̨r͏҉o͜͡n̴͡t̵̛͞ ̶of͟͝ ͜͞y̛o̸͡u̶,͡ S͟e͢a̧̕n̡̧.̛”

Sean shut his eyes tight, and counted out loud to ten, trying to stop hyperventilating. “It’s not real. It’s not fucking real, this is just…from lack of sleep or something…” His voice sounded higher than normal. He tried steadying his breathing by inhaling in deep, and then exhaling. But then he heard it again; the demonic sounding voice from the mirror.

“I’ve said it before an̨͞d I̕'̶̢l̛̕l̷͞ ͜s̵͡a̵̧y ͢i͏t̛͞͠ a͝g̴̡͟ai͘n̢.̸̴̴ I’m T͡I͞RED͜͜ o҉f͜ ̨going in ͘̕F̕̕U͠C̶̶K͜I͢҉҉N̷̵͘G ͟͡C͠I͞R̨C̶̵L̵E͘S͠.͝ It’s time for me ̢t̸̕͞ǫ ͜s͏ta̧҉rt҉̛ ͘͠bei͠n̶̛ģ͢ m̕or͏̷ę..̸.p̛ro͞͝҉a̵c͢ti͠v̵͢e.̕.̡.҉̨i̵in the way I ͠ḑ͜o̢͏ ̷̕t̵h͘i̶̸̴ng͝s̢̛͝.̕͝”

Sean opened his eyes and forced himself to make eye contact with the reflection.

“Fine.” Sean said. His legs were shaking. “You’re…Antisepticeye…my YouTube alter ego. And this is a hallucination. And everything’s going to be fine now that I’ve stated what you are, and I’m going to get help-”

Sean was interrupted by Anti’s laugh. It was a high-pitched, yet demonic sounding laugh. Anti threw his head back as he laughed, his head glitching and shaking in an unnatural way. Sean sank to the floor, staring at this thing that he still deemed to be inside his head, his heart pounding so hard that he felt it would explode.

Then, Anti looked right at him and his eyes turned completely black.

“I ̨̕͝wi͏ll b̵̛̕rȩak͝ y͟o̧ư.̛ ̕͡A̢͝͝nd̕ ̷I͢ wį͟͟l̸l̴ ̛͞ḩ̶av̸̷̸ę҉͘ ͜͢SƠ m̕u̡c̷h͜ ͡f͏̡u͢ņ.͠ S̨͟͠a̧y̨̢͝ ̨g͠͏oǫ̶d͜͞bye̵̡̛.͘”

Anti waved, and then threw a punch at the mirror. Sean instinctively shut his eyes, and all went quiet. He was terrified of opening his eyes. All sense of logic and reasoning left him. He felt like a child, scared of an imaginary monster and too afraid to move or open his eyes because if you stay still, the monster won’t notice you’re there. If you pretend to be dead, it’ll be fine. Maybe the monster will go away after a while. Just maybe.

“Sean?”

It was Signe’s voice. Her footsteps got progressively closer. But he started crying and rocking back and forth.

“What’s wrong with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zalgo in normal text, in order:
> 
> "Hello, Sean."
> 
> "Don't you recognize me?"
> 
> "Oh COME ON! Don't pretend you don't know what's standing in front of you."
> 
> "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I'm TIRED of going in FUCKING CIRCLES. It's time for me to start being more...proactive...in the way I do things."
> 
> "I will break you. And I will have SO much fun. Say goodbye."


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signe's helpfulness put Sean in a better mood, and he's scheduled a doctor's appointment. But something else happens that sends him back into that dreadful mood.

“Sean! Are you ok? Please open the door, I thought I heard you scream.” Signe said worriedly from the other side of the bathroom door.

Sean stood, his face wet with tears and sweat, and a stuffy nose. “Aw fuck…” He said quietly to himself as he turned the water on and washed his face.

“Sean?” Signe asked, this time knocking on the door.

“I’m comin’.” Sean replied after turning off the water and drying his face. He had no idea if he sounded normal or not. At this point, he didn’t care anymore. He just wanted to tell Signe what was going on, regardless if she believed him or not. He unlocked the door and opened it to see Signe with a worried expression on her face.

“Are you ok?” She asked. “Hey, you look like you’ve been crying.”

Sean sighed. “I…I was, yeah. Listen, there’s something I gotta tell you.”

Signe nodded, looking more worried than usual.

“Let’s sit down on the couch. C’mon.” She said quietly, and she made her way to the living room, Sean following behind. Once they were settled on the couch, Sean took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

“Something really scary is happening to me.” He began. Then he went into detail about eemeez and video, Anti popping up the second time he watched it, and then what happened in the bathroom.

“This is really bad. I’ve never had any hallucinations in my life, but this is just…insane.”

Signe’s worried expression deepened when Sean finished talking about what happened.  
“I know you’re seeing a therapist,” Signe began, “so maybe you can tell her this next time you visit her. But you should probably call a doctor today and schedule an appointment. You’ll be seen faster by them, and who knows what’ll happen between now and your next therapy session.”

Sean knew she was right, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He had known all along she’d be helpful, but the small possibility that she wouldn’t kept him from telling her in the first place.

Signe reached out and grasped his hand, smiling reassuringly. “We’ll get through this.” She said.

Sean smiled back. “Thanks.” He replied. “I think I’m gonna work out now.”

“That’s probably a good idea. It’ll take your mind off things at least.” Signe said. Sean nodded and stood up, then headed past the kitchen into the workout room. It was right next to his and Signe’s bedroom. It was a fairly big room with an exercise mat laying in the middle of it, and a barbell set sitting in the corner. A treadmill was stationed right in front of the window so he could see out while he used it. A twenty-inch flat screen TV hung on the wall so he could entertain himself while exercising, and a Google Home sitting on a shelf nearby. A large bookshelf was in the back of the room, half of it containing books, the other half showing off some merchandise from his favorite games, shows, and movies. A Boba Fett helmet rested on the very top of the bookshelf, along with a model of the Millennium Falcon.

“Right. Let’s get to it.”

He tore his shirt off, turned on the TV, and began warming up. His mind and body went into autopilot mode, and the only thing on his mind was his workout.

***

After a great workout and a shower, Sean felt a lot better. He was now dressed in baggy shorts and a comfortable red shirt, sitting on the couch next to Signe. He browsed Tumblr and Twitter while Signe was on her laptop looking at YouTube comments from her most recent video. He had already called a doctor and scheduled an appointment, which was in a few days, and mentally prepared himself for his next visit with his therapist. Though his next session was a few weeks from now, he wanted to rehearse in his mind what he was going to say. He didn’t want to sound like a babbling bumbling baboon. He chuckled to himself at that thought.

He got up with a grunt and went to the kitchen for some tea. He grabbed a packet from the shelf and examined it: Peppermint tea. “Sounds delicious.” He said to himself, and he picked out a mug for himself, filled it with water, and put it in the microwave. He set the timer for two minutes and pressed “start”. Just then, he got a notification from Tumblr. He checked it to see it was from the same person, Fritzer, that tagged him in the video with eemeez35. His heart started pumping very hard, and fast. He gulped and tapped the notification, the anxiety building with every second that passed.

Sean read the text that prefaced the video: “Jack, just wanna say that I’m glad you addressed the video in your most recent upload, and for the tips. Seriously, thanks man. But another video was posted by someone else about seeing Anti. Probably the same hacker. Might wanna check it out. Whoever’s doing this is vicious.”

Sean was glad he helped, but he had a sinking feeling as he tapped on the video, trying to ignore the image of the thumbnail of the crying boy. He sat down and prepared himself as the video played.

“Hello,” the boy began. He had wavy black hair combed neatly to the side. The tips of his hair were dyed magenta. He sounded about 14 and just going through puberty. “So uh, I had the same experience eemeez had with Anti. Sorta.” He sighed. “I was at my computer watching Jack’s recent upload about her and then, suddenly, a flash of our favorite glitch bitch Anti.” He chuckled to himself. “Sorry, I don’t mean to laugh. I do that when I’m nervous.”

Sean noticed his voice was a bit shaky, and continued watching, hands folded in front of his mouth.

“Anyway, uh, he appeared and I was freaked out and confused because why the hell would Jack include an Anti appearance when this video was serious? People that follow me on Twitter and Tumblr freaked out when I posted about it too, saying when they watched it there wasn’t an Anti showing. The hacker must’ve got to me, then. But then here’s what’s weird. Eemeez said the power went out, so I was waiting for that next. But…that didn’t happen.”

Sean’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t notice how tense he was or that his jaw was clenched.

“The power was fine,” The boy continued, “and I figured I was just lucky. I went to the bathroom to take a piss and then I started feeling dizzy. So I’m hunched over hanging on to the sink, and I hear this…laughter. Maniacal, high pitched laughter. Then I look in the mirror, and see fucking Anti standing behind me. Smirking and laughing and glitching out. I turned so fast and didn’t have time to scream cause I slipped and landed on the fucking floor.”

Sean started to sweat, and the relaxation he felt earlier all but vanished.

“Of course he wasn’t there when I turned around. I finally get up and my ass is hurting, right, and I’m like ‘What the fuck just happened’. Guys, I don’t think this is a hacker issue. I…don’t know what it is. I’d say a stalker issue but I mean, I’m in the UK, and eemeez is an American. But I’m freaked out. That’s all I know. Whether you believe me or not is your choice, but I’m not lying. I’m not a creative liar. You’d know if I was lying.” The boy sighed. “Plus, my damn dog went missing after all this happened. Can’t find him anywhere and everyone here is freaking out, as well as me-“ He broke down into tears.

Sean began crying as well, but he didn’t break his posture as the tears streamed down his face.

The boy sniffed and took a few deep breaths before speaking again. “M-maybe this is a coordinated attack? Or something? I don’t know…I don’t know…I’m done recording for now. Your boy Gregory has signed out.” And he reached up to stop recording, ending the video.

Sean finally moved and winced, noticed ow tense his jaw and other muscles were. “Oh God…” He muttered to himself and wiped the tears from his face. Just then, he remembered his tea. He hadn’t heard the beeping from the microwave.

He got up and went to his cup and checked to see if it was still hot. “Ouch. Yep.” He opened the tea packet and put it in the hot water, then brought it back with him back to the table. He looked at the name of the user who uploaded the video as he let his tea steep: Greg678. Should he make another video? He wouldn’t know what to say. It was hard to not believe Greg, but Sean still had his doubts. Anti suddenly appearing in Greg’s bathroom was the most unsettling to Sean because Anti also showed up in his. Maybe some toxic chemical is going around? That wouldn’t explain how it got to eemeez in America, though. Unless she recently visited the UK. The news would have said something about a toxic hallucinogen by now though, right? Unless his community is really, really messing with him…

“Ugh, fuck!” He put his face in his hands, trying to calm the thoughts raging in his mind. His community wouldn’t’ do this to him, would they? Of all the years he’s been doing Youtube, they’ve never pulled anything similar like this. Not feeling any better, he grabbed his tea and went to his recording room. He didn’t notice Signe asking if he was ok as he walked by.

Sean set his tea next to him as he turned on his computer. He was going to get to the bottom of this. His sadness and worry turned to anger and annoyance. Whoever was doing this needed to stop. He typed in his password and when his desktop loaded, he froze. Right in the middle of the screen was a folder titled “S͚̺̠̰̠̩ͅu̺͉̥f̦̪̪f̥e̸̼ͅr̤͓”.

“What the fuck?” Sean whispered. He didn’t remember this folder. He moused over it and reluctantly double-clicked on it to open it. There was a single video in it, titled the same. He looked at the thumbnail and his eyes widened. It was Anti. He heard a faint, high pitched laughter, and he spun around in his seat. He didn’t see anyone and turned back to his computer, trying to tell himself to snap out of it. Then he heard its familiar voice.

“O̺̯̩͡n̳̟e̸̱̞̜͚̻ ̖̤͔̞͕̭̦d͏o̩̙͇͈w̡̝̱n͝,͕̞͙̬͔͔ͅ ͔̥͈̞͔t̠̜͈we̫͇n̛͇̙͙t̹̯̩y͚͓̖̙̜ ̵̣̠̰̰̖̬̬m̸̭i̺̗̭̖̥̺͟ll͔̻̖̖̫͚̗͠i̻̫͢o̜̬̥̲̹̗͟ͅn̲̣̜̻̺ͅ ̴̯̗͇t͓͉̯̭̙͕͜o͚̩̗̠ͅ ̪͎͈g̱͓̰͍o̞̫͎̘̱̖͔.͕”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zalgo, in order:
> 
> "Suffer."
> 
> "One down, twenty million to go."
> 
> I also want to thank ShadowedLove97 (again) for helping me with adding chapters to a single work instead of uploading a bunch of different works! You've saved this noob's life. XD


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean views a horrifying video regarding a fan and the hacker that sends him into a downward spiral of stress and insanity.

He didn’t know how much more he could take. He tried to tell himself that he needed to get through the next couple weeks until his appointment, so he could get something for his hallucinations. That seemed to be doable. Until then he’d tell Hallucination Anti to fuck off. He’d scream it if he had to.

But there was still that strange video. Sean figured it must be the hacker that’s attacking everyone, and that maybe his hallucinations were stress induced. That was the only thing that made sense to him. He sat staring at the video thumbnail for a while, wondering if he should just ignore it.

“Maybe I can show this to the police or something. If anything, it’d be evidence against who did this.” Sean rationalized. He took a deep breath, and double clicked on the video.

There was a black screen for a few seconds before some lights flickered on. Sean’s eyes widened in horror. There was someone tied to a chair in the middle of the room. The lights were dim, so he couldn’t tell if that someone was a boy or girl, or if they were hurt. But they weren’t moving. He could tell they were kind of small though, like a young teen’s size. Nothing about the place in the video looked familiar either.

 “What the fuck…am I dealing with the same person? This guy’s _nuts._ They’re hurting people, kids even…who hates me _that_ much?” Sean said to himself. He felt awful, but continued watching.

The video glitched, and a figure was suddenly standing next to the person in the chair. Sean already knew it was Anti. He tried telling himself that this video was edited very well, and that maybe even the person in the chair was an actor as well. Maybe there was a whole team of people that hated him and wanted to scare him. They were doing a damn good job of it.

The video glitched again and Anti was now squatting in front of the camera. Sean was amazed at how much it looked like him. It seemed almost too perfect.

“H̶̢͝el̕͞l͘͡͡o͟͡ ̴͡a͟ģa̵̡͢i̢̧n,̕ S̶e͡a͘͜n͟͝.̨͜ ͝͞Ş̛͘ti̴͝ll ͘ḑ̴o̡n'̸͢͝t bel͢͜i͝e̶͞v̨e̶͘͢ ͡I ͝e̛͘x̶̸͘įs̢t?͢”

Sean furrowed his brow. What did he mean by “again”?

“No̵͠ ̡͏͞m̵͠a͡t̢tȩr.͡͝ I̢͘͟f͟ y͝o̶͜u̴͘'̛͝r͟͡e̴ w̨a̵̛t̷̵c̢͢hi̕͞n͠g̢ t̕͠hi̢̧͘s,̸͟ ͝͝i̛̛̕t͏̴͠ ͝m̛͏ea̴n͟͞s ͜yo̧u̸͠'͞re ̕͡p̷̷̡a̧y̸i͞n̸̨ģ a̷͞t͟t̷͘͠ent͢͞͡ion.͏̷ ͞G͢oo͏d̢̢͡.̷͜”

There was a sickening satisfaction in his voice as he spoke, and it made Sean angry. Once again, the video glitched and Anti was standing behind the person in the chair. The camera was also closer, focusing on the person’s face covered in shadow.

“W̸͜o̷͞u̕͠l͢ḑ̷͝ ̵̧͘y͘ou͏ ̧l͡i̸͘k̶e to̴̢ ̵̧m͝ą̸ke̸ ̴̧a̴̷ ̕͜n͞͞ew͘̕ ̴͢f̵̸͢r̷i̶ę̸̷nd̛̕͠ to͞d̸͡a͏̷͡y͏̸? ̨͜” Anti said, then grabbed the person’s hair and pulled their head up. They groaned in what Sean figured was pain, and now that their face was out of the shadows, he could tell the person was a girl with short hair. His heartrate quickened in fear. The girl didn’t seem to be acting. Sean could just feel it.

“He̷r̢͠ ̧na͢͞m͡͏e̶̡ ͘͟įs̡̕͏ K̵͢y̵͝l̵͠i̧e.̧ ̸Si͠xt̸̴e̢̛͠e̢n ̴̵͘y̨͜͝e͜͠a͏͢r̸͢s̴̕ o̡ld͟.̶ Live̶̢s͏ ̷̧͜in͠ ͏͢N̨̢͟ę͢w ̵͡͝J͠e͝͞r͏̴͡sęy͟. A͞nd̢ ̕͘n̷ow̴̧ ͟s̢h̴͘͢e'̶s͜ ̸͠h͜e̵r͝͏͟e͞ ͡w͢it̶h͏͜͡ ͢m͢͠e.̸͟͟ ͠Wou̴ļd̵̨ ͘͠y̧o̴u̷̸̕ ̡l̷į͝k̷̕͡e̵͜ to̢̡ ͟k̸͜no̷͡w͠ ̢ho̵͢w̨͘͘?” All the while Anti spoke, a big, menacing smile spread across his face. He chuckled maniacally, and glitched off screen for a moment before returning with a sharp knife. Kylie’s head had fallen forward when Anti glitched away, and she was now moaning in what Sean presumed was pain and fear.

“S͡he ̶w̴̵͜as̢ ̛͜w̛̕͞a͏t͞ç̧hi͝͠͡n̶̵͟g ̴y̡ou͠r ̸̨m̸͘o̵͟s̵̴̨t͢ ͢recent̵͠ ̨̕v̧i͏̶de̸o̷͢ ̡ab̧͢ơu͠t ̢͡m̧̨e̡.͘ ̡̛͢I̶̸͢ w̧̛͘a̧͡s̶̷ ̢a͏̡͜bl͘͜e͏̷ ̶̴͝t̶̷o͘͠ ̵͢ ** _S̕E̡E̶͝͠ ͏͠HȨ̶R̨_** , ͟͠ą̧nd̨ o͞n̢c̕͏e ͘I̡̡ di̡d̵...Y͘ǫ̢͞u̴ ̵͟͠k̶n̢̛o͢w̴̛͠ ̡͝wh̷a̸̧t̵ ̶ha̶p̕p̡͢e̴n̸͝ed?̴͟”

Sean braced himself for the answer, his thoughts running wild.

“I̵͞ ͢w̷̶͠a̷̧̛s̕͡ ̛͞͝a̧b̶͝l̡͢͝e̛͡ ̧͠to ͞t̸̢a͠k̕͜e͡ ̶a̢̨͟ ̢͜p̷͜hy̡̧s̵̶ic̴͠a̡̕l̸̴ ͠for̸m.̸͟ ̴̶A̸s ̸̡ơf ̕re̛ce͠͞͏n͘͜t̵̵l͘y,̷̨̛ ̧I͘ ̧̕͟wa̶̢s ͟onl̛y̷͞ a͝b̨l͢e̸̸ ̴̧t̡͟͞ǫ̧ ̢̕do̶͠ ͘th̷a̢t ͏w͞͝i͘͘t̷h̴͢ y̧̕o͏͘u.͘͞͞ B̛u̡t͏͜ ̴̨͞n̢o͟w̨...̡͏ ** _N̸̛O̵͘W͝_** ͏͡I̶͞ ̶̧ca̸n ͠to̧r͡m̸͘͡e͏͝n͞t̨ yo̸ų̴ ̢͠ev̵͏̨en̛͜͝ **_m̨͜͠o̧r̶͟e!̶̢_** ͟͝” Anti glitched behind Kylie again and pulled her head back up, putting the knife near her neck. Sean covered most of his face, peeking through his fingers, and began mumbling. “Please don’t _for fuck’s sake._ This can’t be real…”

Anti cackled and Kylie screamed. “Let me _go!_ What the _fuck_ is happening?! _Mom! Dad!_ Anyone, please somebody _help!_ ”

Anti’s cackle was cut short, and he leaned down and grabbed her face with his free hand. “S͝͡͞c̶r͝͡ȩ̴͝a̸̵̧m̸,̷ s̡c͠͞͡r͜ea̢͘m,̴̵ ͝ ** _S͢C̶̡R̕͟͟E͜͜A̷͘͝M̵̢!_** ̸̸ _N̸͘͠o̶ ̡͡o͘n̡͢e̸̸̡ ̕͜_ i͘s͟ co͘͠m͘į̶n̷͜g̴̕ ̕fo͠r̵ ͞͏y͜ou. ̷ _N̵o̶̢ ̷̡o͏n̴̡e̷̷͝ ̵_ w͏̕͞i̶ll̛̛͡ f͞in̷͜ḑ̸ yơu̸.͡ ̧”

“ _No!_ ” Kylie screamed, and she tried to pull away from Anti, but he held on tight, cackling once again. Sean’s body shook, still covering his face. He wanted so much to reach into the computer and take her out of that nightmare. She isn’t acting. Her screams are real.

Anti eventually went behind Kylie again and continued holding her head up, and he pressed the knife into her neck. It didn’t pierce the skin, but it was enough to make Sean cringe and tense up. “Please stop, just fucking stop.” Sean said.

“E̢̛njo̷͢y ͟t̢h̕e͝͡͞ ͢͞s̛h̢o͏w,̵̢̧ S̕e̴̛͢a͏n͢͢.”

“Jack? No, he _can’t_ see this you _sick fuck!_ You leave him _alone!_ ” Kylie screamed.

Anti smirked, not moving from his position, but glitching a little.

“Hu͟͞m̧̛a̕n͢s̵͘ ̧are̶͢ ͢s̶o.͘.̧̛.̨̡ _st͢͝u̶͏pi̸d̶͠_.̷ ̛C̨͜a͝͝͡r̨̛i͢n̵̢g͢͝͡ ͏̕͟a͝bơ̷̕u̧͟t̴͟͞ ͞s̢͟͞o͏m͞͝e͢o̢͠n̛e̷ ͡els̷̶e̶͏ ̢͜e͜v̶e̡n ̷̶͞t͟ho̴u̴͟͝g̢͜h̡ ͝ _t̷̛h̸e̡̛y̷͡'̨r͘e̛_ ̛t͘he̶͡ ̛o̴ne͠͞ ţha̶t'͡ş͢ ͟͠a̶b͜o̵͢u̡t̵͘ ̵̢͡to ̧͞ ** _d̶ie̵͜.̷͠_** ”

Kylie started crying, which made Sean cry as well. “Please don’t hurt her please don’t hurt her, just let her go please.” Sean muttered, struggling to keep his composure.

“S̕a̕y̧̕͜ ̢͜g̛͟ǫ͏o̷d̶̶͝b̵y̛͏͜e̡̛.͘”

Anti brought the knife back behind Kylie’s neck and stabbed. Kylie made a piercing scream that made Sean jump and turn down the volume. Blood spurted all over, and Kylie struggled in vain as Anti tightened his grip on her. Sean couldn’t take his eyes away, and Anti dug deeper into her neck, abruptly cutting off her scream. Anti had a huge smile on his face. Now Kylie, her mouth open in a silent scream and her eyes wide, spasmed a little before she went completely still. The blood began to pool underneath her. She was dead.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh _fuck._ ” Sean mumbled through his crying. His breathing suddenly became more rapid and short. He was hyperventilating. He just witnessed a murder. A real murder. By a psychopathic killer that probably gets joy from not only editing the videos he takes of murders, but also when they _actually_ _murder_ someone. Sean couldn’t think straight. He forced himself to see if there was anything else in the video, maybe the murderer left _some_ kind of hint as to where he is. He wanted to help the police as much as possible.

Anti’s laugh could be heard, but he wasn’t in the video anymore. Sean remembered he was hyperventilating and tried slowing down his breathing.

“Just…calm…down.” He told himself. He couldn’t deny the fact he was in danger. His fans were in danger, too. His mind started wandering to how he’d address this in a video but forced himself to put it in the back of his mind.

The video focused on Kylie’s body for a bit until Anti glitched into frame again. He squatted in front of the camera once more, now covered in blood. He pointed the knife at the camera.

“I̴̸ ̡̕͝w̷͜on̨͘͞'̧t ̢͠s̨̨t͢ơ͞p ̛͞u̸͝n̷̢t͢į̡l̛͡ ͜͝I̢ b̵͞r̡̢e̕͝a̵͝k͘ y̴̶̴o̶̕u͠. ̢̢A͘n̢d̴͘͡ ̷̨̡I̵̢͘'l̸l͡ enj̴o͏̷̢y̨̢ ę͜v̸̕e̶r̴͜y̢ ͝s̸ec̵͜o̶nd̢͠ ͞o͏̴͜f ̴̧i̷̧t̛̕.̶”

And the video ended with a black screen. Sean sat there unable to move, traumatized at what he just saw.

“How did this get so out of hand?” He said to himself as he wiped his face. At least he stopped hyperventilating. The slow breathing helped. As he went through the video in his mind, he realized the person said some strange things.

“He…said he was able to _see_ her…” Sean stood up and began pacing. “And take a physical form. What the fuck does _that_ mean?” He shook his head, figuring the person pretending to be Anti was fucking with him.

“But I heard a voice before that…something that said ‘one down, twenty million to go.’ What was _that_ about then?” Sean’s pacing quickened a small bit, and he rationalized that the voice he heard was just another stress induced hallucination.

“But seeing that… _freak_ kill Kylie…a fan…I have twenty million subscribers, and I heard that voice before I saw the video, and now one person is dead. Oh _fuck meeee._ ” He plopped back down in his chair, frustrated. “I’m thinking too hard. I just…need to get this to the police.”

After a brief moment, Sean sighed as tears welled up in his eyes again. She was only sixteen. She had her whole life ahead of her and it was just taken from her. Just like that. Sean felt like screaming, but instead he set up his camera, lights, and microphone. After making sure everything was working, he sat back down and pressed the “record” button on the camera.

“This…isn’t gonna be a normal vlog. As you can tell, I’m a huge mess. My face is red from crying like, three times today. Only _one_ good thing happened today and that was Signe being supportive and stuff, but anyway, really… _really_ bad shit has been happening.” He thought of Kylie again and he looked away from the camera as the tears threatened to come forth once again.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking back at the camera and wiping away some stray tears, “it’s just…I _can’t_ say what’s happening. Not really. Just that the hacker has done something really bad. They’re going too far, and I have evidence against them so I hope the police can find them and bring them to justice.”

Sean sighed. “I need some time away from the channel for a bit.” He paused as he thought about what the person said about being able to _see_ Kylie. Maybe they were referring to her webcam? Maybe he was able to figure out where the IP address was coming from and…oh God. He realized he hadn’t said anything in a long time and decided he wouldn’t mention that bit in the video. He didn’t want to scare his fans.

He then said “Robin, edit out that pause.” Then he continued, “Don’t worry, you guys.” He gave them what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “I won’t be sitting on my ass not doing anything. I’ll be working to figure this out. I love you all, I really, _really do._ ” Saying that broke him, and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He broke down. Hard.

“Fuck. Robin, don’t show this either. Just…the ‘I love you’ part…” He said through his crying, hoping Robin would be able to make out what he said or just make an educated guess if he couldn’t.

When he calmed down, he took a deep breath and spoke, “I just need to reevaluate and clear my head. I- I need to be in the right mindset to work this shit out. But please, _please,_ for the love of God _be careful_ on the internet. Whoever this hacker is, they’re not screwing around. This isn’t some harmless prank. If anything, _anything,_ seems out of the ordinary turn off your phone, laptop, tablet, whatever, and don’t use it. I know, hard to do that when we live in such a technologically advanced society but _please,_ I’d hate for anything bad to happen to you. Any of you. I fuckin’ _love_ you guys, ok? I _aggressively love you!_ ” He made a silly hugging gesture to put some humor in the video in an attempt to ease the future audience’s mind.

“Alright. So I’ll see you guys when I’m doing a little better, kay? I’ll still be on Tumblr and Instagram and Twitter, so definitely still talk to me and amongst yourselves.” He smiled at the camera. “This isn’t gonna be a normal outro either. So…bye guys, and stay safe.” Sean waved and after a moment, stopped and stopped the recording.

He felt so awful not telling everyone everything, but he couldn’t. He ran his hands through his hair and, after sending the footage for YouTube to Robin, decided to hop in the shower. Then he’d go to Signe.

He just wanted the day to end. He wanted everything to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zalgo in normal text, in order:
> 
> "Hello again, Sean. Still don't believe I exist?"
> 
> "No matter. If you're watching this, it means you're paying attention. Good."
> 
> "Would you like to make a new friend today?"
> 
> "Her name is Kylie. Sixteen years old. Lives in New Jersey. And now she's here with me. Would you like to know how?"
> 
> "She was watching your most recent video about me. I was able to SEE HER, and once I did...You know what happened?"
> 
> "I was able to take a physical form. As of recently, I was only able to do that with you. But now...NOW I can torment you even more!
> 
> "Scream, scream, SCREAM! No one is coming for you. No one will find you."
> 
> "Enjoy the show, Sean."
> 
> "Humans are so...stupid. Caring about someone else even though they're the one that's about to die.
> 
> "Say goodbye."
> 
> "I won't stop until I break you. And I'll enjoy every second of it."  
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'd love to hear any feedback you might have. :)


End file.
